Your Not A Cowboy
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Jeff calls in his 'brother' the one many people didn't know about, crazyness and sarcasum begins the moment he gets there, especially with one certain Cowboy. What will happen if he continues to say Your Not A Cowboy?
1. Prince Arrives

****_A/N : Something that poped into my head, read and review please I have high hopes for this storie :) Sadly I do not own anyone though :'(_

**Arriving at the show Jeff walks into the arena laughing and nearly falling over, everyone stops and looks over to where Jeff was at they knew he was home the previous weekend which means no drugs but soon as tonight over he was gonna be back on them although many people believed he was on them at that precise moment. Looking over they mumbled to each other. They all watch him, knowing he has a match, a tag match and nobody wants to tag with him but they are all brought from their thoughts as an unfamiliar face walks behind Jeff, laughing and joking with him before grabbing Jeff's hand and running off down the hall. All looking at where they disappeared they all are confused as to whom that was. Konnan, Apolo and Homicide were all in the ring talking about their match with Jeff later that night an no matter what Jeff wouldn't have a third tag team partner, seeing as the only one who will team with him is his brother. Not knowing the other person had arrived the boys called out Jeff, who in turn went down to the ring but wouldn't get in and had a smirk on his face.**

_'Jeff, you ain't going to win you only have one brother to…'_

_'Man you lot are wrong, see anyone who knows Jeff, knows I have more than one brother see there is a second brother a baba brother.'_

**The whole crowd shout what, as the boys in the ring suddenly look confused, everyone knew who Jeff was and there was only one other Hardy, Matt. Jeff smirks some more before motioning people to look up at the ramp as Chicken Huntin by Insane Clown Posse plays in the background, everyone looks over to the ramp as a somewhat punk figure emerges from outback. Laughing and singing along to the song he makes his way down to the ring. The three boys in the ring look mega confused as they have never seen this 'brother' before. This punk grabs a mic and stands next to Jeff before charging into the ring, LAX leave the ring and stand at the bottom of the ramp. The two 'brothers stand in the ring and look about the crowd before talking.**

_'See this is my baby brother, and I don't care what Mat…'_

_'You mean Caveman's here?'_

**The mystery punk pulls a sarcastic shocked face.**

_'Yeah Caveman's here, anyway you LAX think you have an upperhand but see even if Matt don't wanna team with us, We are the heavens demons, I am the charismatic enigma and he is the prince of punk. And you man you will fail.'_

_'Who the hell is that?'_

_'Me?'_

_'Yes idiot you.'_

_'Who are you?'_

**The Prince Of Punk doesn't answer instead asks them, as the Enigma and the Prince laugh before heading backstage not saying a word as to who this Prince is. Upon walking backstage the go to the locker room area and bump into a few people who look at them funny.**

_'Man this is sweet, back on the same show, fuck Matt that motherfucker can stay away from us your mine now.'_

**Jeff laughs at this, before grabbing his 'brother' and pulling him close.**

_'You mean your mine haha, I have officially stolen you from my brother.'_

_'I would never go with your Caveman brother haha.'_

**Jeff licks the side of his 'brothers' face before they both burst into laughter as a group of guys walks into the locker room.**

_'Well at I'm better then the both of you's.'_

_'Man you lying.'_

_'Well I have a better tree then you.'_

_'Fuck off, my tree's awesome, yours ain't, hell even your damn fucking dogs love my tree they piss over yours.'_

_'Fuck off, your tree is pathetic.'_

_'Yeah well yours is like old and is just bark.'_

_'Hey that's mean what did my tree ever do to you?'_

_'It said I wasn't a prince.'_

_'It DID? Damn but but your tree yeah your tree is like stupid.'_

_'My tree is better it has sap yours is just bark.'_

**As the boys continue to bicker everyone has stopped what they were doing and was looking over to them surprised they were arguing about a tree.**

_'Yeah well your tree yeah your tree is just sappy and ugly.'_

_'Take that back my tree ain't ugly.'_

_'Is.'_

_'MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!'_

**Before Jeff could put his hand over his 'brothers' mouth Matt walked into the room and looked up and over to them.**

_'Oh god no.'_

_'MATTTTT! He he he said that my tree was ugly.'_

_'He did? Jeff that's mean, anyway your tree is like you a freak.'_

_'HAHAHAHAHA!'_

**The Prince then launches himself out of Jeff's grip and over to Matt.**

_'Told Ya.'_

_'Hey no fair we are supposed to team with him not you twos team against me.'_

_'Yeah well my tree is better.'_

**The whole crowd of guys are now looking hugely confused before someone speaks up.**

_'Your talking about actual trees?'_

_'Duh.'_

The Hardy's and their 'brother' look over to the group now looking confused.

_'Well that is just stupid.'_

**A tall guy with a cowboy hat on and a southern voice speaks up. As the Prince looks him up and down.**

_'Who the fuck are you?'_

_'Names Cowbo…'_

_'You are not a cowboy.'_

_'Well you are not their brother, but back to me. I am a cowboy see this hat?'_

_'So cowboys wear chaps and cowboy boots you have neither so you no a cowboy. End of.'_

**The Hardy's begin to laugh as well as the rest of the group nobody had ever questions James being a cowboy before.**

_'I am a cowboy. I drin..'_

_'I drink to, so does that mean as I have a somewhat southern voice, I should put a cowboy hat on and place a beer in my hand does that make me a cowboy…Although me in a cowboy hat wouldn't happen as that would look stupid but that's not the damn point.'_

_'You will never be a cowboy, and I am a damn cowboy. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to swear?'_

_'What parents?'_

**The Prince then shrugs his shoulders before grabbing Matt and Jeff and walking off shouting behind him.**

_'You are not a cowboy.'_

**Before disappearing round the corner…..**


	2. Licking? Or Kissing?

**Laughing and Joking the three of the start pushing eachother about and into things just like they would do at home, as they go past people backstage all stop and stare not knowing what to make of this 'brother' until that is the little Prince stops in his tracks and looks over at a familiar face.**

_'STING!'_

**Before anyone else could say anything Prince runs over to Sting and hugs him from behind before letting go just as the Hardy's walked up to them, round the corner Beer Money came and looked over at the lot before shaking their heads there was no getting away from this lot. Sting had by now turned round and smiled upon seeing the little Prince looking him up and down he then answers him.**

_'Well you seemed to have grown up, well….not particularly grown but still…look at you covered in tattoo's.'_

_'I know man, how have you been? How's the kids?' I swear to god man you've fucking grown.'_

_'You sure? I just thought you had shrunk. Nah you're ok kid, Yeah the kids are fine my boys are in high school now.'_

_'Say what?'_

_'Errrhum, How do you?'_

_'Oh in WCW man yeah that's how we know eachoer'.'_

_'You mean eachother Shan.'_

_'Yeah that.'_

_'Oh ok.'_

**Matt and Jeff nod.**

_'Listen I'm going to go get food. See ya, wait you both sharing a room right.'_

_'Mmmhmm.'_

_'Yep.'_

_'Damnit guess I will see you tomorrow evening then.'_

_'Oh haha were not that bad.'_

**Matt shakes his head before walking off as Sting nods to the two before walking off leaving them there.**

_'Man this shit yeah, is gonna be huge.'_

_'Man you need to go back to school.'_

**Shan turns on his heels to find himself face to face with the 'cowboy' as Jeff smirks he knows Shan oh so well, and knows get in his face he is the most gobbiest person anyone will meet.**

_'Yeah well you need to go to an eye doctor.'_

_'You mean an optician.'_

_'No jus' an eye doc.'_

**Beer Money look at eachother and shake their heads.**

_'Punk an eye doc is an optician.'_

_'Who the fuck are you?'_

_'I'm Rob..'_

_'I don't care.'_

**Jeff laughs knowing nobody is going to be able to speak with Shan around. Shan then grabs Jeff and runs off in the direction of the cafetira. While Matt sit's in the locker room, and chills out before being interrupted by everyone, the whole roster had turned up in the locker room including the knockouts. As Angelina Love steps forward.**

_'Ok Matt, who is that freak you two are calling your brother?'_

_'The punk who won't let anyone say anything.'_

_'Shan? Arr, leave him alone, he is cool.'_

_'Yeah right.'_

_'He just gobby that's all.'_

**The whole roster then starts saying this and that about the Prince Shan, while Shan and Jeff seemed to have found coke…**

**…With a bottle in their hands they begin to push eachother about laughing and joking hitting eachother and poking. Licking eachothers faces they laugh and say DISgusting to eachother as onlookers watch with weird faces. The boys pay no attention to anyone and just continue to muck about, as more and more of the roster come in and start to look over Shan senses they are watching them and decides if they wanna watch well they can watch something alright, as Jeff goes to lick Shan once more he catches him and passionately kisses Jeff in front of everyone, causing the roster to open their eyes wide and Matt to shake his head, everyone stood before all going back to what they came in to do. As the two 'brothers' break from the kiss Jeff smiles before pushing Shan away playfully as Shan sits up from their lying down presence.**

_'Aww nobody wants to watch us no more Jeffy, guess they learnt their lesson now.'_

**The two boys begin to roll around on the floor laughing as Matt walks up to them and bangs their heads together causing them to stop.**

_'You know, you have a match in like 15 minutes don't you, and neither of you are ready.'_

_'SHIT!'_

**Both in unison shout it and run out of the room past their locker room and into their bathroom and go about doing their hair and makeup deciding that it is a better quicker idea if they were to do eachothers instead of their own. Emerging 10 minutes later fully makeuped and hair done they run over the other side of the arena to go out to their match.**


	3. The Hardy's They Whores

**During their match, the three Carolina boys manage to whoop LAX's arse so much they busted up Konnan and Apolo due to a huge dropkick by the Prince whilst they were caught in a ladder. The three Carolina boys head backstage laughing about how much damage they have done whilst Homicide tries to get help for his two friends. Everyone backstage watched as the Hardy's seemed to get worse whilst with this Prince. As the boys headed backstage the group watching dispersed and went about their normal routines. Walking backwards backstage Shan bumps into 'Cowboy' once again. Turning around he then looks pissed off.**

_'Go away you loon stop following me.'_

_'Hey you're the freaks that are following us.'_

_'James leave us alone.'_

**Jeff speaks up before grabbing Shan to walk off but James steps in front of them. With Bobby to one side of them and Matt to the other. The 'Cowboy' and The Prince look and stare at one another.**

_'Look mister non cowboy person…'_

_'The names James.'_

_'Whatever I don't…'_

_'Don't care for much do ya? Whatever just leave us alone, go kiss your boyfriend okay.'_

_'Boyfriend?'_

**Shan stands there and tilts his head, some of the crew and personal of the roster look and are now confused everyone thought from the kiss earlier that the two were dating.**

_'James man, we ain't dating gross that's not right man.'_

**James looks at Jeff and he himself is confused before Shan speaks up.**

_'I would never date either the Hardy's they whores.'_

**He nods before smirking at this. As Jeff and Matt laugh too before nodding in agreement.**

_'That we are but Jeff is worse I mean, he had how many girlfriends.'_

_'And half the football…'_

_'SHAN! That was our secret.'_

_'Whoops.'_

**Sticking out his tongue before hiding behind Matt Shan then laughed at Jeff who had gone red from blushing too much.**

_'So wait you're not dating? Then why the hell kiss?'_

**Everyone looks back at Shan who screws his face up before answering.**

_'Because I can.'_

_'So your gay then, a gay little punk.'_

**Rhoode responds as James then elbows him in the chest.**

_'There's nothing wrong with gay's.'_

_'Errhem.'_

**Shan interrupts them.**

_'I am not gay, I'm Bi.'_

**Then grabbing his 'brothers' he walks off and goes to the hotel leaving everyone to try and digest what happened that night. When arrived at the door Matt decides he is going to bed and heads off to his room, while both Jeff and Shan run to theirs and jumps on the double bed. Pretending it's a trampoline. After two hours and three bottles of coke, eight packets of skittles and twelve Pixy Stix each later the two have drawn on eachothers faces creating rainbow drawings all over their bodies and have drawn though out both their art books. Looking at one another they then have the same idea and grab their bags picking out some clothes the two bury themselves under the covers before emerging from the mountain of blankets moments later, in very different outfits both very loud and punky they then grab eachother and head downstairs causing everyone to gawp at the sight of these two rainbow bright punks walking through the hotel, they leave and make their way over to the bar where they take one step in and the whole bar turns to look at them. The two punks then run to the bar hyper as anything and start ordering shots….**


	4. Tonight You Can Be A Cowboy

**One Shot, Two Shot, Thee Shot, Four, Five Shot, Six Shot, Seven Shot, more. The two friends had by now sang that song a shocking eleven times. Shot after shot the two drunk everyone surprised they could keep them down. Manson played once more as the two drunken friends scampered to the dance floor trying to dance around but instead fell about in fits of giggles and laughter. A smile and a smirk appeared on a darkened dim-lit face. Cowboy is watching the two make fools of themselves laughing at the fact neither of them have any alcohol tolerance. The two friends make their way back over to the bar trying not to fall over one another. Eventually feeling sorry for the two James along with Bobby grab them and help them to their car before taking them back to the hotel.**

_'Whe..*pauses* ere we go..go...going?'_

**Looking for object to object Shannon can't even concentrate on them Jeff had taken to puking on the floor as the two Cowboys sat in the front Bobby driving, James turned round to face the little punk. Smiling at him before holding his face up so the little punk could try and concentrate.**

_'Shan we are taking you back to the hotel you drunken ass.'_

_'I am not drunk.'_

**Pouting he then screws his face up, granted he didn't know where he was and could see about 5 non cowboys but he certainly was not drunk. James grabbed Shan and laughed.**

_'You you little punk are drunk.'_

_'I am not.'_

_'You are and we are taking you to the hotel.'_

_'WHERES JEFF!'_

_'Shan chill he is there.'_

**Pointing to the floor it took Shannon a while to figure out where he was pointing if the hands would just stay still en...oh Shannon thought that's where Jeff is. Falling onto the floor he sat with him for the remainder of the journey. James and Bobby where laughing at some of the things that came out of their mouths.**

_'Shanny fairies are in the hotel I saw them earlier.'_

_'Fairys?'_

_'Yep and they said we could have skittles when we got back.'_

_'But we have skittles anyway.'_

_'Yeah...BUT... the fairys have given me blue skittles.'_

_'Like crazy or proper?'_

_'Shan no be posh, but yeah proper.'_

_'I want blue skittles.'_

_'The fairys say we can have them with bubblegum coke.'_

_'Ohhhhhhh he I saw Scooby he said we could eat the Scooby snacks.'_

_'Ohhhh that we shall but...but..we will have to watch out for the who people.'_

_'JEFF there's an invisible person behind you.'_

_'Shanny so is there look.'_

**They start drunkenly punching the air behind causing the two guys in the front to burst into laughter first fairys then blue skittles then bubblegum coke then Scooby now invisible people? The two mumbled something about this was going to be a long night. Arriving back at the Hotel the boys helped the two friends up to their room seeing makeup and clothes everywhere the cowboys place the two on the bed. And turned to leave, Shannon looked up before saying.  
**

_'Your not a cowboy.'_**  
**

**They both giggled like little kids as Bobby went out the room James walked over to Shan and placed his hat on Shannon's head.**_  
_

_'Tonight you can be a cowboy.'_**  
**

_**Smiling he then walked out of the room and into his own as the two rainbow friends soon fell asleep...**  
_


	5. Wakey Wakey Cowboy

**Waking up in the morning Jeff turned to see his best friend curled up with a cowboy hat on, looking and watching him sleep he chuckled Shannon was right he didn't look good as a cowboy, a knock at the door brought Jeff from his thoughts as he went over to the door and glared at the person before letting him in, they both looked over to the still sleeping prince. James walked over and sat on the bed next to him. Shannon moved slightly and sighed a bit as Jeff went and curled up in his own bed not liking the coldness of the room. James smiled at the sleeping prince before turning his attention to Jeff and began speaking with him in a sweet yet husky tone.**

_'So, your brother huh?'_

_'Kinda, more like my best friend, you hurt him Storm and there will be hell.'_

_'Hurt him, why on earth would I hurt the cute thing.'_

**Jeff blinked a few times did he really say cute. Tilting his head he was unsure what to say, he knew a lot of people thought that but Shan hated James at least he was under that impression.**

_'Cute?'_

_'Mmm, anyway how's your head you damn skittle.'_

_'Hurts.'_

_'Yeah you can't keep your drink very well.'_

_'So.'_

_'Hey look came in to see if you and your friend wanted to do lunch with me and the others we would have asked you breakfast but knew you properly wouldn't be up.'_

_'Um ok, did you invite Matt?'_

_'Matt is already with us he met us for breakfast.'_

_'Ohhh, fine. Tell him he owes me an Shan skittles got it.'_

**Storm laughed before nodding, Jeff smiled and got up with the cover wrapped around him and came and sat of Shannon's bed as Storm turned his attention to the sleeping prince he carefully placed his hand on the princes face.**

_'Wakey wakey cowboy.'_

**Shannon moans something about not wanting to get up, Jeff army crawls up the bed and snuggled up to his friend as James gently strokes the little princes face before nodding towards Jeff and leaving, stopping at the doorway to look back at the punk cowboy and smiles before heading off to find the others. Jeff snuggled up close and goes back to sleep. Hours later and the two finally open their eyes enough to see the other and both smile. Jeff get's up off the bed first and stretches before walking over to the mirror yawning and looking at the time.  
**

_'SHIT! Shan we have to be in the café in like twenty minutes.'_**  
**

_'Huh?'  
_

**Shannon looks confused why on earth were they going to the café. He then pouted and Jeff laughed at this.**_  
_

_'I don't want to go.'_**  
**

_'But you have a cowboy to give that hat to.'  
_

_'What hat?'  
_

**Wrapped in the duvet Shannon gets up and huddles over to the mirror once their he see's the cowboy hat.**_  
_

_'Where the fuck that come from?'_**  
**

_'Don't you remember last night man?'  
_

_'Urm I remember us having nine shots because we sung that song.'  
_

_'Yeah well times that by a billion.'  
_

_'Too early for maths.'  
_

**They both burst into laughter everyone who was anyone knew Shannon hated working things our he hated school and was glad to see the back of it and was not about to work anything out for anyone. Jeff pushed Shannon ever so lightly and motioned for him to get ready, Shannon pouted again. Jeff smiled before kissing the little cowboy prince and then hurried into the bathroom to get ready. Shannon took this chance and went straight back to bed, he was always the last to get up. Being called an angry clown a lot when they were kids for not being sociable this was certainly the same today. He grabbed not only his but Jeff's duvet too and curled under them. By the time Jeff had had a shower Shannon was back asleep. Jeff re-entered the room and shook his head. It wasn't going to be easy getting him up out of that pit. Grabbing his clothes he changed into some black cargos and a white vest before blow drying his hair and putting on some 'artwork' he then turned to see the bundle was awake but refusing to get up. Bounding over to the bed Jeff jumped onto Shannon who cried out something about being too heavy. Pulling back the covers Jeff smiled before licking Shannon.**_  
_

****_'Get your damn angry clown arse out of this bed or Imma.'_

_'You'll what?'  
_

_'I'll pick you up and throw your damn punk arse into that shower. AND eat all the skittles.'  
_

**Shannon's mouth went in an O shape as he sarcastically looked shocked, Jeff grabbed him and picked him up which caused the little punk cowboy to squeal.**_  
_

_'Let go! Let go! Ok, ok, ok, I'll get up.'_**  
**

**Propping Shannon down Jeff smiled and watched as Shannon pouted once more before running into the bathroom to get ready. Emerging twenty minutes later he screwed his face up and stood in the doorway leading out.**_  
_

_'Do we HAVE to?'_**  
**

_'Yes now move your punk arse.'  
_

**Grabbing him Jeff darted downstairs to get some lunch...**_  
_


	6. I'm The Cowboy Now

**Down in the café James and the rest of them had already seated looking at the time and shaking their heads all making bets over who was holding up who. Everyone in the group except for James and Matt had said Jeff. Just about to order and a sound from behind them caused them all to look over and laugh there stood Jeff and Shannon, and Shannon was indeed wearing James hat. Coming and sitting with them the two friends sat either side of Matt who looked at Jeff then Shannon then Jeff and shook his head.**

'Don't be thinking you's going to do something.'

'Matty we would never ever do that.'

**Shannon tied to act all sweet and Matt laughed causes him to pout he did not like being laughed at unless he was doing something to be laughed at. Which caused the rest of the group to laugh in turn making Shannon sulk. James moved and sat next to Shannon.**

_'Can I have my hat back now punk?'_

_'Fuck you it's mine now.'_

**Everyone in their group turned and look confused towards Shannon surely he didn't actually want the cowboy hat.**

_'What?'_

**Rhoode questioned him.**

_'The hat is mine, I think with the right clothes it could look ok.'_

_'Shannon you are not the cowboy though.'_

_'And your a non cowboy too so why can't I keep this hat?'_

**That was a good question everyone thought but before anymore could be said lunch was served and Shannon's attention span went to zero for James and turned all of it towards food. Whilst the rest of the group eat theirs, James playfully glares at Shannon before taking the hat off him and placing it on his own head messing up the little punks hair...Shannon closed his eyes before turning to him and staring directly at him. Everyone watched as Shannon put a serious face on.**

_'Nobody and I damn repeat NOBODY touches my hair.'_

_'Yeah well nobody touches by hat plus your hair is so cute and is a bit curly which is a surprise, bet you have a little baby curl somewhere in that mop.'_

**Shannon's eyes grew wide before stealing the hat back and getting up punching him in the arm before sitting on Jeff's lap refusing to look at Storm who looked sarcastically shocked.**

_'Jeff I don't have a baby curl do I?'_

_'Nope your hair is only a little bit wavy you should see mine and Matt's that is curly.'_

**Shannon laughs at this before turning on Jeff's lap and cuddling up to him resting his head on Jeff's neck. Storm looks on and smiles.**

_'Shan having a baby curl is nothing to worry about, BUT I will be getting that hat back.'_

_'If you say so non cowboy person, I'm the cowboy now.'_

**Lifting his head up enough to poke his tongue out before settling back to resting on Jeff's shoulder, everyone burst into laughter they knew he was not getting that hat back...**


	7. Dragon

**Jeff wrapped his arms round his little friend as the group fell quiet again. James watched as Shannon seemed to fall asleep, before glaring at the others to shut them up. They all looked over and watched the little punk turn even more into Jeff as he slept. Jeff glared at everyone he knew Shannon hated being watched whilst he slept, not that Shannon minded himself watching but everyone else he hated. Jeff went to say something but Shannon sat up and looked back at everyone who then turned their heads away.**

_'Urgh don't watch me, JEFFF.'_

_'What?'_

_'I'm bored entertain me.'_

**Jeff smiled and picked Shannon up as he stood up before propping him down and taking his hand before running off to the store as they both shouted SKITTLE TIME. As the whole group laughed before settling back down chatting amongst themselves.**

_'Matt how do you control those two idiots?'_

_'Hey man they aren't idiots they are actually smart...kinda.'_

_'Your kidding me?'_

_'They ain't smart...'_

_'I thought they would be.'_

**Everyone then turns to look at James who just shrugged and turned grabbing Bobby and walked off. Matt looked about at the now little group before saying bye and heading off in the direction of the 'two idiots'. Who had found the shop they were looking for and they found their favorite candy...Skittles. Grabbing their skittles they then run off just as Matt reaches the shop. Shaking his head he knows that this is was going to be a wild goose chase to find them and keep them occupied...  
**

**...Running around the arena the boys were laughing and eventually collapsed onto the floor in the cafeteria. The boys were giggling away catching the attention of everyone else in the room. Finally Matt walked through the door to find them with their 'art kits' out drawing on each other and doing each others makeup as well as drawing in both their art books writing lyrics and drawing portraits. Matt walks over to the both of them but quickly jumps back before they can draw on him. As they go back to drawing the two brothers laugh and talk in whispers as Matt is sat near to them but away enough not to get drawn on.**

_'Will you stop whispering that's all you two ever do whisper whisper swear giggle and draw.'_

_'Your forgetting eating and dancing and playing music and playing video games.'_

_'And skittles.'_

_'And motocross.'_

_'And racing.'_

_'And going to myrtle beach.'_

_'And going to fantasy lake.'_

_'Ok ok I get it. You guys do a lot more, BUT you always whisper to one another.'_

**Matt then glares over at the two who just shrug and get on with it...**

**...A couple of hours later the two were completely covered in drawings. As they continued to whisper a certain cowboy and his city friend laughed as they walked into the room and saw the sight in front of them. Shannon turns to see the two people laughing at him.**

_'What the hell you want now?'_

**Getting up off the floor Jeff follows as Shannon walks up face to face with James...well more face to chest. Storm looks down and smiles seeing Shan still wearing his cowboy hat.**_  
_

_'My hat?'_**  
**

_'It's not yours it's mine.'  
_

_'Shan you are a punk hell your the prince of punk you cannot be a punk and a cowboy.'  
_

_'I can.'  
_

_'Can't.'  
_

_'Can.'  
_

_'Can't.'  
_

_'Can.'  
_

_'CAN'T!'  
_

_'CAN!'  
_

_'Oh my god Shannon Brian Fucking Moore just give him his hat back.'  
_

**Turning he faces Matt.**_  
_

_'Shutit Caveman.'_**  
**

_'Give me my hat back.'  
_

_'No. One you are not a Cowboy and two you are NEVER getting this hat back. When i see fit to keep things you better believe I will just ask Jeff what happened to half his clothes that he kept leaving at mine.'  
_

**Shannon stormed over to Jeff and sat back down poking his tongue out before going back to drawing in his book. Jeff simply nods before doing the same as the other three look at them and shake their heads. James then smiles over at the picture Shannon is drawing in his book.**_  
_

_'A tattoo?'_**  
**

**Everyone screws their faces up in confusement before looking at Storm as Shannon doesn't even look up or listen. Because of this Storm then sits down next to the two brothers on the floor to take a closer look at the picture. Jeff smiled before answering him.**_  
_

_'Shan loves dragons they aren't tattoos they mean something like this one is a big dragon and a little dragon indicating that because the big dragon is holding onto the little dragon he is protecting him from the world meaning that you always have somebody there who if given a chance will protect you from the world. It also means that the big dragon is like a mum or dad and the little dragon is the child meaning the parent is protecting the baby from the world.'_**  
**

**Everyone stops and glares at Jeff, they all knew that he and Shan never spoke like that and were amazed with how many words Jeff said.****Jeff then looks back down onto his own drawing and goes back to being with blinkers on as James smiles before poking Shannon to get his attention.  
**

_'Is that true? And the picture is good.'_**  
**

_'Oh um...thanks?  
_

_'Is that true?'  
_

_'What?'  
_

_'What Jeff said?'  
_

_'What was that?'  
_

_'About it actually meaning something.'_

_'Yeah, I know it's probably corny and crap but I'm the little dragon and this big one is my dad.'  
_

_'Oh?'  
_

_'Yeah.'  
_

**Shannon then looks sad before going back to his drawing. James then watched as Shannon finished his drawing before starting a new one.**_  
_

_'Shannon Jeff Matt. You three are going to do a segment with LAX. But also Immortal. Oh and Beer money you are to be there with fortune four.'_**  
**

_'No.'  
_

_'No?'  
_

_'I don't wanna go out there today.'  
_

_'You don't get a choice.'  
_

_'I am not having anything to do with Immortal.'  
_

_'And why not?'  
_

_'Who runs Immortal?'  
_

_'Hogan and Bischoff.'  
_

_'Yeah see that's not going to work. I learnt that before.'  
_

**Sting laughed at this. Before going and sitting next to the three of them on the floor.**_  
_

_'Shan you being serious?'_**  
**

_'Hell yes, I am not doing anything with them two in charge around anywhere. I ain't no big guy and there ain't no way I trust them with my career again.'  
_

_'Shan they weren't that dad.'  
_

_'Err hello I do not plan on singing and dancing once again you can forget that.'  
_

_'That won't happen.'  
_

_'Whatever I don't trust them nor do I like them, they suck at booking and I am not doing anything with Immortal you lot wanna trust them fine but then you guys will be left high an dry.'  
_

_'Shannon that's not nice.'  
_

_'Oh well.'  
_

_'Shan me and Bobby will help you three and Kaz Aj and Chris will all help too.'  
_

_'No.'  
_

_'I like that idea.'  
_

_'Jeff no.'  
_

_'I..'  
_

_'Your a caveman you don't count.'  
_

_'I...'  
_

_'Your a big city freak you don't count.'  
_

_'Shannon.'  
_

_'Look Sting I've known you for years man but there ain't no way you can get me out there.'  
_

_'They can't but...'  
_

**Shannon then looks over at Jeff who is now smirking...**_  
_


	8. Idioglossia

_'Hur ma do honour hit ound ear oar de ger dout air ile opping der sholes.'_

**Everyone stares blankly at Jeff not knowing what he just had said, Matt however turned his attention to Shannon, if he could figure this out they wouldn't be able to plan anything ever.**

_'Ber ah ont honour ger dout air day dout air o ont honour, ose batars dout air o gerd day ill opp are ses.'_

_'O, o, o day o day gerd ust ee ust ee rist rist rist.'_

**Shannon then screws face face up and shakes his head, whilst everyone still stares at them blankly.**

_'O, o, o, de o gerd ah o ger dout air o, o, o day eat ee day eat ee.'_

_'O, o, o day ont ah rist ah rist ah rist.'_

_'Ine.'_

**Jeff then smiles grabbing Shannon's hand and walking out and down to the ring causing the audience to turn their attention, within the next five minutes they were all in the ring as Shannon screwed his face up Jeff grabbed a mic.**

_'Shhhh shhhh shhhh or else us country kids won't be able to hear you. Ok look you guys have got what you wanted we are out here so now what?'_

_'Ar ink de dud ger ack age gain.'_

_'Hey I understood that.'_

**Shannon and Jeff turn and glare with wide eyes at the very impressed Matt whilst everyone else simply watches.**

_'You wanna go backstage that's what you just said, man this isn't all that complicated.'_

_'Dit, moderfker, JEFFFFFFFFF! He understands us.'_

_'Wait...if...you boys are dead.'_

_'SHIT!?'_

**In unison the boy's shout it before running backstage and hiding away from everyone ignoring the looks they got, they ran through to the bathrooms and locked the door before collapsing onto the floor breathing in gasps.**

_'How the fuck?'_

_'No idea.'_

**...**

**...Over the other side of the arena fortune four are gathered in their locker room.**

_'Ok so first your little punk crush is rude and cocky then he acts like a child then he steals you hat and now he talks gibberish?'_

_'Wrong Bobby it's not gibberish.'_

**The boys then look over at Kaz who just smiled as James sat near him.**

_'Then what is it?'_

_'Well it's a very weird case of Idioglossia.'_

_'Idi what?'_

_'Twin talk.'_

_'They ain't related...'_

_'I know that's why its weird but I guess they are so alike that you could mistake them for brothers and being close in age they must have got bored of talking to the older ones. Plus neither talk well anyway...'_

_'You better make a point before you get my fist in your face Kaz.'_

_'It's their own language one which only they know. More than likely started up when they would travel when they were younger, before wcw and before wwf as a way to communicate between one another without involving everyone else.'_

_'And how the fuck would you know this?'_

_'Family has twins in it and a very close brother and sister, the twins have one language the brother and sister a different weird words if you ask me but still.'_

_'That's why they whisper a lot.'_

_'Course or people would think they were...'_

_'Stupid which is now starting to make sence as to why most people believe that.'_

**...**

**...In the bathroom Jeff and Shannon giggled with laughter.**

_'Man you think he will figure it all out?'_

_'Nah nah he is a Caveman remember.'_

_'That is true.'_

_'Hey Shan I wanna ask you something.'_

_'What?'_

_'Well you know we tell each other EVERYTHING right?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Do you like James?'_

_'Huh?'_

_'As in you know not the friend way.'_

_'Now why would you think that?'_

_'I dunno was just asking.'_

_'Well...'_

_'Well?'_

_'Well...he isn't that bad I mean he is somewhat cute...'_

_'SHANNON!'_

_'What?'_

_'You like him awwwwwwwwwwww I help PLEASE?!'_

_'No, no helping or Imma go home and you fight your own battles.'_

_'No fair.'_

_'That's what little brothers are good at.'_

**...**


End file.
